The Lost Souls
by NikiPowerStyle
Summary: Angel had lost his family many years ago due to his demonic self had killed every last bit of family that he has ever known, but what if something that was once lost, can now be found once again?


Setting: Season Two era.

A/N: Welcome to the story, ladies and gentlemen! I know the sneak peek left you wanting more. So, here is the opening to the story. I've been writing and editing this all day. I know, this is probably downer, since compared to my sneak peak chapter, had a ton, ton, ton of words and lots of description. I tried to stay true to that, and did my best in describing the story to the best of my abilities. Feel free to leave constructive criticsm on the following chapter. Without further a due, ladies and gentleman...

 **Lost Souls**

Claire (C) NikiPowerStyle  
Angel and its properties (C) Joss Whedon

* * *

 **The Beginning...**

It was a dark, lonesome night in the city of Los Angeles as the sirens blare and there were a few young women dressed in explicit clothing, giggling and laughing while they walk down the sidewalk which is not the safest thing to do, especially in the city where a lot of people disappear without a reason or even, a cause.

But as they continue to walk together down the sidewalk in their heels, clanking them across the cement, a young man or what appeared to be, a young man stepped in front of them with a few of his buddies surrounding them.

They appeared to be dressed in dark clothing, while one of them stepped forward, appearing to be the leader, in front of the young ladies, whom he looked down upon as a devious smile spread across his face, "Hey ladies," his voice was slick yet smooth, filled with temptation as his eyes locked onto the one in the middle, "You girls look pretty lonely, just walking along the side walk with no escort," a deep grin came from his throat.

The young lady in the middle, dressed in tall black glittery heels with fishnet tights and a tight black fishnet top with a black bra underneath, revealing her soft yet milky skin through the holes made into the top. Her brown eyes locked contact with his, as she curled a strand of her premium blonde shoulder length hair behind her ear, and a sly grin came over her face, "What is it to ya?" she popped her gum, walking over to him, allowing her hand to come from her ear to his chest.

Her other female companions which were dressed in same clothing but with a different variety of colors, were getting enclosed by the other male counterparts, "Uhm, Giz, we should go…" the girls began to get closer to each other, their faces looked frightened as their heartbeats began to quicken in their pace.

Giz eyes rolled, looking back at her companions, "Oh pipe down, Jazz… stop being a spoil sport," she snapped, before returning her eyes to the gentleman before her, "Besides…" her voice was soft, but mischievous at the end, "They have money." She giggled, allowing her arms to wrap around his neck.

Jazz's eyes widen as her breathing quickened and her heartbeat began to race in her chest, sticking close to the others while the men faces altered, becoming narrow with yellow eyes, eyebrow bones arching higher than normal as their teeth became sharp canine-like which caused the girls to shriek in fright.

Giz sighed in irritation, letting go of the gentleman's neck, "Sorry…" she apologized, before turning around, "Jazz, please!" she yelled in exasperation, before noticing her female companions who were grabbed from behind by the other men whose faces were animal-like and her eyes went wide before turning around, staring at the man that she was previously holding onto, had the same mirrored face as the rest.

She suddenly let out a terrifying scream, as the man bared his fangs, letting out a hissing sound, before hearing a sudden thud and dust consumes the monstrous man who became a pile of ashes, revealing a young woman holding up a stake in her hand with piercing green, gold rimming eyes, causing the vampires to get a bit frightened and let go of the women, "Get out of here. Now." She ordered, but her voice sounded so formal, so young but yet, so tender and cultured.

The young women took that as their sign for departure, and ran quickly as they could, due to their heels slowly down their pace a bit, clanking across the pavement.

The young slayer was dressed in a jean jacket and blue jean pants with a white spaghetti strapped shirt, allowing her eyes to remain piercing into the eyes of the monstrous beings before her, "Why don't you come at me, vampire?" she smirked, holding the stake to her chest.

"Slayer…" said one of the vampires who sounded frightened and ran as fast as his legs could carry him away from the scene that would soon become a battlefield, leaving the rest to fight.

One of the vampires stepped forward, out of the trio that remained, grinning, "I haven't seen a slayer before, this is such an honor. Shall we dance?" he asked, as his companions spread out, surrounding her.

Her eyes narrowed, keeping that piercing stare intact, "To the death," she answered.

The vampire from behind, letting a deep growl within its throat, as he lurched forward but her foot flung up behind, connecting with its stomach causing it to fly backwards to the ground, while the one directly in front of her, sprint forward. She caught it by its neck, gripping tightly before flinging the vampire across the street into an old wooden crate which had a sharp point edge sticking out, allowing the vampire to turn to dust once it made contact with its heart.

The vampire that she had kicked, came up from behind and grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to drop the stake while the other came forward as it began to open its mouth wide, leaning toward her neck but she kicked the vampire in between the legs which caused it to double over in pain, while she backed up into the wall – fast and hard – slamming the vampire into it, causing his grip to loosen. That's when she crouched down, grabbing her stake that was on the ground and spun in a circle as she stood up, outstretching her arm, slamming the stake into his heart as he let out a shrieking scream.

The last vampire came up behind her, thinking that she did not hear him and attempted to pounce onto her but she turned quickly, raising her hand, staking him as he screamed, "Slayyerr!" becoming a pile of dust.

She stood straight, staring at the pile of dust with narrowing eyes, tightening her mouth, "The name… is Claire," she corrected, before letting out a heavy breath and suddenly fell to one knee, resting her arm on her raised leg as her head laid on her arm, gripping the stake as she attempted to catch her breath, attempting to regain herself.

"It's only the beginning..."


End file.
